Night Fall
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: A planned enounter turns into something more... A fairytale.


**Night/ Fall**

Beyblade (Do not own. I own nothing but this idea.)

Tyson X OC

One-Shot

Rated T

For: **Little A. Granger**

"Bye, Aurora," yelled a cheerful girl from inside the local supermarket.

"Bye, Beverly. See ya on Thursday," Said woman of 5ft'4 yelled back, already one foot out the door. She closed it as she made her way through the scarcely quiet parking lot.

Aurora Revlon was a busty sixteen-year-old with long and curly blonde hair, pale skin, and big brown eyes. She's often seen in a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and a red coat. Her nails and converse are the same color as her coat, while her fingerless gloves matched her shirt.

Nevertheless, tonight she was stuck wearing her uniform for work. She wasn't a big fan of the idea but she had to wear it. She wore plain khaki's, a black belt, and a navy blue button up with gray tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

 _I'm so tired,_ she thought. _I can't wait to get home._

She approached her car, which was at the very end of the parking lot. Sticking her keys in the door, she heard,

"Hey there," A car door was slammed shut and the teen turned around to see Kai lowering his hand, which held his keys.

"What are you doing here? We're closing up," Kai looked at his phone and, looking at her said,

"In 45 minutes," Aurora rolled her eyes. She knew full-well what they wanted.

"15," Kai smirked.

"Hey, idiot, out of my car,"

"Fine," said his friend as he climbed out and stretched his legs. Aurora watched him and a blush found its way onto her cheeks. Before either could say anything Kai was starting his car and driving off.

"Asshole!" Tyson screamed after him.

 _Damn, he's stealthy,_ Tyson thought.

"You have 15 minutes to get everything and leave," She leaned in, looking into his eyes. "Cutie." Tyson nodded, a blush forming. He watched Aurora walk inside and he thought,

 _She's so cute._ He followed her inside.

In the store, as they walked side by side, Aurora watched every move Tyson made. Reaching for the yogurt, the firmly built champion glanced at her. His big brown eyes momentarily bored into hers.

"Why are you following me?" He stood up, sticking the yogurt in his cart. "I'm not going to steal anything, okay," he added.

"It's not that," she said, tiptoeing around him.

"It's not? Then what is it?" He looked her up and down, taking in every detail. Then it hit him like one of Kai's punches.

 _No way,_ he thought. _She- So that's why_ , he added.

He smirked at her and leaned against his cart. He held up two fingers. Aurora looked at him quizzically; her head cocked cutely to the side. He lowered his fingers.

"You have two choices. One," He held up his index finger again. "You can go home, alone, and I'll buy you dinner tomorrow night. Or," He held up another. "two," He seductively pulled her close to him and stated rather confidently, "you can come home with me and we'll have some fun."

Aurora was taken aback and tried to speak but nothing came out. Her face was beat red. She knew because of the heat radiating from it.

 _Where did that come from? Oh man, that was so- I've never seen that side of him before,_ she thought.

"What do you say, My dear Kitten?" he said with a flirtatious wink. Aurora stepped back and punched him hard in the arm. He rubbed it.

"Ow,"

"I say, _Sourpussy_ put you up to this, didn't he?" Tyson blushed and stammered out,

"You- you could tell?"

"First off, I'm no one's 'Kitten.' Whoever he tells that to- well, I'm not like that,"

"As far as I know Kai doesn't call anyone that. That's just something I'd thought of. I couldn't think of a decent pet name. I'm sorry,"

"Second," She strode forward, swiveling her hips with every step. Yeah, she knew how to work it.

 _Ooo, hot damn,_ Tyson thought. Aurora jerked on his collar making him look at her, their noses brushing against each other.

"I'd love to stay for a while," she finally added, a playful look in her eyes.

"Good," he said, a loving look in his.

The model-level beauty turned and walked on down the aisle while stating loudly,

"Your friend's an asshat," Tyson laughed at that and pushed his cart in her direction.

"Yup," he said.

 _But, he did help me confess to you,_ he thought.

After getting their food the two headed out to Aurora's car, a black 2010 Chevy Impala.

"Sorry about Kai, he meant well," Tyson said, putting his groceries in the backseat.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one he left stranded," she said, looking back at him from the front seat. "I do have to drive you home but it's no big deal,"

"He knew you wouldn't leave me here. That's why he did it. As far as he was concerned," He shut the door and walked around the car and back to the front. He threw open the door and added, "he wasn't needed, so he left." Aurora gave him a look.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She was extremely confused. He extended a hand.

"Keys, now," A playful grin plastered itself onto his face.

"Um, _Mr. Foodie_ , whose car is this?"

"Yeah, but who asked you out?"

"Yes, but who has a license?"

"Touché, but whose house are we going to?"

"Dumbass, I'm not paying for an avoidable ticket!"

"And I'm the man so hand'em over!" He paused and said calmly, "It's so I can give you a break. You've had a long day and you deserve to relax. It's just around the corner anyway," Aurora scooted into the passenger's seat.

"This isn't legal ya know,"

"Yeah well, where we live, neither is Pot. So there," he added, sliding in. She laughed at that. She knew he was funny, but never thought his humor was like this. She gave him the keys. Tyson started the car and drove home. She was surprised at how well he handled Flare. Especially having never drove before. Yes, she named her car, Flare. She also named her hairbrush. She calls him, Smoothie.

 _I doubt Kai has ever let you touch his car_ , she thought. While pulling out onto the road, Tyson rolled down the windows to let in the cool Spring air. Within the breeze the two made eye contact.

Walking into the Granger dojo, Tyson put a finger to his lips. Aurora nodded, understanding what he meant. They walked in and quickly made their way upstairs to Tyson's room.

"No one will hear us in here," he said.

"As in," Tyson blushed, realizing how that sounded.

"As in, uh, we won't wake anyone up,"

His guest sat on the edge of his bed and he pulled out the food he'd bought. Some of the stuff Aurora picked out and that was fine. That's what he wanted.

Halfway through the movie, Tyson put an arm around Aurora's shoulders and in-turn she laid her head on his chest. She noticed how happy his heartbeat sounded, but there was something else too. Another emotion flowing beneath the main one. Tyson was, nervous. What was there to be nervous about? They were just watching a movie with some good junk food, and it was a Disney movie at that, so why the nerves? Music started to play and it filled her ears. She felt her heart glow with warmth at the scene slowly unfolding in front of her.

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you

"Aurora," came a soft voice about a minute later. She looked at him.

"Yes?" He cupped her face sweetly and leaned it. What happened next was something, not even Walt himself could recreate: a long-awaited and very passionate kiss. As they did, the last set of lyrics played.

... Now that I see you...

And with that, the world faded away.

The End.

 **I had so much fun writing this! As I do with all of my requests. I hope you like it!**

 **R & R everybody, if you'd like to. :) **


End file.
